Drifting
by sahara123
Summary: P/T pairing this is basically the angsty bit that's missing in the lead up to Extreme risk Rating may change. Please R&R even though my summary sucks.
1. Chapter 1

Obviously I don't own Tom and B'elanna otherwise there would be more of there episodes. But anyway... this is my first P/T story; hopefully it'll be well received. I cam to Voyager late only becoming a fan in the past year I did however find the placing of Extreme risk odd. It's an amazing episode but unanswered bits annoyed me. Why did Tom not know? There had been no indication that they were on the outs, why was there a make up scene with Chakotay and not Tom? Ect so this is sort of a lead up to extreme risk from some point after they receive the news about her friends in the alpha quadrant.

This is un beta'd and please try to remember that even though a lot of this may seem out of character for B'elanna she is grieving and with someone who loves her where ou can let your guard down

Please R&R all appreciated. Rating may change when I get to that. Lol. As I imagine that they would be HOT!

Tom once again tapped his timepiece… "Computer... locate Lt Torres"

"Lt Torres is in her quarters" the generic female voice responded.

Tom huffed out a breath and headed in that direction glancing back at the holodeck and the visions of a romantic night by the beach that he had in store for them... they hadn't spent much time together lately and when they were he wasn't sure it was where she wanted to be.. It was fear that stopped him from asking her if he was being honest with himself.

There was a time when just being with each other made the day complete now B'elanna was sleep walking through the day and he was to much of a coward to ask her why... maybe if he could get her to the holodeck they could talk about it.

The blond haired pilot slowed as he got to B'elannas quarters, he pushed the chime to let her know he was there and rocked back and forth on his feet... feeling the nerves of a guy on his first date. Where did they come from?

"Come in" B'elanna's voice sounded through the opening door. The sight of her on her sofa wrapped up was not what he was expecting. "Bella what's wrong?" he walked to her and crouched down to eye level in front of her.

"Nothing tom I'm tired can we talk tomorrow."

"B'elanna, we had a date you didn't even tell me you weren't coming!" he felt the heat f anger creeping up his neck "Tell me what's wrong"

"I forgot tom ok! We'll talk tomorrow. Right now I'm tired and I'm going to bed" With that she walked into her bedroom without even looking back.

Tom was dumbfounded. He was used to anger from B'elanna, a good fight usually leads to a great make up but that plan indifference was heart wrenching and he didn't know what to do. He felt like an idiot as he left her quarters with no real idea of what to do next.

Harry found Tom in Sandrine's he had sent him a message about an hour ago but his shift had yet to finish and he didn't really want to go into Sandrine's in his uniform.. The state that tom had drank himself into though had Harry wishing he had gone straight there.

"Tom?" The dark haired ensign approached his best friend quickly. "What's up buddy? Thought tonight was the night you tried out your new holo programme we've been working on?" there was no answer to the look of sheer unhappiness that faced him.

"Oh man..." Harry took the seat next to Tom and held his hand up indicating for another drink plus one for himself. Replicater rations be damned.

"She barely see's me anymore Harry. What did I do that's so bad she won't even shout at me? Desperation and alcohol was a bad mix and Harry knew that the next thing to do was get some food into Tom without the whole ship seeing him in this state...

"Maybe she's just tired." Though he was aiming for hopeful Harry knew he had failed Tom however was far too drunk to have noticed that...

"You're her friend Harry you'd be the one she'd tell if something was wrong even if it was me... is it? Is there something wrong? Is there someone else? It just doesn't make sense!" when he motioned to the bar man again Harry stood up. "Computer pause programme. Tom come on man lets go get some eats I'll even use my own rations for your dinner" he hoped that cheer was better... "Its been a busy few weeks in engineering maybe you should try giving B'elanna space, she'll come to you when she's ready." They walked towards the holodeck doors, Tom only a little wobbly considering the amount he drank in the short space of time, deciding that Harry had a point, B'elanna was a complicated woman maybe it was best to give her a little space. "Harry my friend. Let's have pizza!" He through his arm over his best friends shoulder still aware that there was a problem but for now at least feeling a tad more optimistic about it.

Over the next few days both Tom and B'elanna went on about their days, greeting one another at staff meetings and sitting at the same table at lunch though not necessarily at the same time anymore Harry was beginning to worry even before they were together there was nothing that his 2 best friends liked more than to fight with each other this was just weird, he was hoping that he was the only one who noticed though. As he sat opposite B'elanna at lunch a couple of days later he noticed how drawn her face looked.

"B'elanna, you doing ok? I can't pretend I don't know you and Tom aren't talking. You both look like hell." Harry laid his hand over hers on the table and she just stared down at it with a look of innocent confusion.

"We're fine Harry what are you talking about?" B'elanna removed her hand and abruptly stood up to leave "I have some reports I need to check over I'll catch you later Starfleet." Harry stared after her, with a sense of foreboding.

That same night Tom decided to be a man and go talk to her, he missed her damn it.

"Come in," the door slid open and he walked through wearing a casual blue shirt that he knew she liked him in. "B'elanna? Fancy dinner? We can head out? Or I can replicate some here??" the nerves were back in his voice irritating him no end.

"I'm not really hungry Tom thanks though, another night maybe?" her voice sounded out from the bathroom and he thought that he heard a faint buzzing sound.

"We'll we don't have to eat we can stay in, watch a holo movie?" he sat on her sofa. He had no intention of leaving until she spoke to him.

She came out of the bathroom. Wrapped up in a towel she looked so frail and un B'elanna like. "Talk to me... please" he got up and walked to her, he took her in his arms and held her close, when she turned her face into his neck he pulled her tighter. "I'm here B'elanna but you have to talk to me." He felt her tears through his shirt and was petrified. He steered her towards the sofa. He never let go of her though for fear that he wouldn't let him touch her again.

"Tom," she looked up at him "I'm fine, just tired and not sleeping, I'm sorry I haven't been there for you,"

"Have you been to the doc?"

She shook her head, "but I will in the morning,"

"Well come then, lets get you to bed." He scooped her up, well away that in private she loved nothing more than to treated like a girl. And he loved being the one that got to treat her like that. He laid her in bed and pulled the covers tight around her. He placed a gentle kiss on her ridged forehead and stroked a stray hair from her face.

"Where are you going?" she asked in a child like voice

"You need sleep Bella"

"Stay with me?" he looked back down at her, need and want clutching at him.

"Just sleep though." He striped down to his boxers and undershirt and slid into the bed beside her, turning her towards him he wrapped an arm around her and pulled her tighter. "I love you B'elanna." The words were difficult for both of them. She was already sleeping though. He once more kissed her head and slid into sleep beside her. He didn't sleep easy but he never let her go.

Tom was struggling, things with B'elanna still hadn't resolved themselves, he was restless, there hadn't been an adventure for ages, even the holodeck was boring but it was better than not not talking to B'elanna or whatever it was that was going on with them. He started running a programme based on a 20th century car that needed fixing up. He knew he was neglecting his duties and B'elanna but he couldn't get through to her and he didn't really no if he had the energy to try. He loved her but it didn't seem as though that was enough. He had the opportunity to work with Steth a new alien from the delta quadrant that had ship problem he managed to convince Chakotay to let him help though Vorik or B'elanna would have been better suited to the job even Harry would have been the more logical step, still it put a spring in his step to be doing something different and if it meant more time away from B'elanna he was surprised if she'd notice.. Whatever, he wasn't thinking about her at the moment. Not that he was ever not thinking about her.

He never expected to be body switched. But it did make him realize that he had a really good life and that he should be fighting for B'elanna... Why was he letting her drift away from him? He was such an idiot. He was so fidgety on the biobed as the doctor put him back in his own body. What happened next was a blur until he walked out the sickbay and saw her pacing. He'd never seen her look so beautiful. "B'elanna" emotion clogged his voice and she ran to him. "Tom I'm so sorry," he brushed hair back from her face and covered her in kisses. "Why? What's wrong?" she stared at him... Eyes searching his face relief filled her "I didn't know that it wasn't you." She gulped in air. He shhh'd her with a kiss. "Come to the holodeck I'll show you what I've been working on." They spent the rest of the night in the back of classic Camaro.

Things seemed better for a while with both making an effort to be there for one another but Harry noticed the cracks they were so desperately trying to cover he didn't know what to do, neither of them were talking to him about it.

There is more to come but thought it would be best to split it this seemed like a quiet natural place for that split. Hope its working for people. Its late and I need to sleep but wanted to get this on before I chicken out and it sits on my PC for the rest of time. Lol. x


	2. Chapter 2

Not mine etc etc otherwise all episodes would have been Torres Paris stories lol. I really hope this works. The rating has changed and I'm not really happy with the ending but.. Please R&R let me know what you think. Its not Beta'd all mistakes are mine.

* * *

B'elanna stretched and sat up in bed she brushed a hand through her thick dark hair. Turning to her left she looked down on the sleeping form of the ships chief helmsman. His blond hair was sticking out at cute odd sleep tussled angles and his fair eyelashes resting peacefully on his cheeks. Slowly and as careful as she could be she crept from the bed. She was just pulling up her trousers when she heard the rustle from the bed, turning to face Tom she was hoping that he was just turning over, they'd been closer again the past few weeks since Tom got his own body back but she could feel herself pulling away from him and knew he was aware of it too.

"B'elanna come back to bed?!" His sleep filled voice the small room in his quarters.

They locked gazes as she turned to face his sleepy form, he'd propped himself up on one arm the covers barely covering him.

"Tom its still early go back to sleep. I'm feeling too restless." She wished she could just crawl back into bed with him but things had been off for a while and shame was eating at her that she was running from him once again. This was the first night she had spent in his quarters for a while. It wasn't that she didn't love him but it didn't seem to be enough at the moment. "I'm going to go get a start on the day. I'll see you at lunch" She bent and placed a motherly kiss on his head.

"Whatever" He huffed and flopped back on his back, it was far too early in the morning for a fight and he was in to much of a mood to be sure he wouldn't say something that he couldn't take back. As he heard the door swoosh closed behind her he turned face first into the bed and pulled his pillow over his head growling in frustration.

At the senior staff meeting later that day Captain Janeway informed them of the plan to run grey due the lack of power. It was to be the last night spent in quarters as well. With them trying to confine the day to day running to just 2 decks for the foreseeable future. It was looking bleak for the stranded starship. "Tom we're going to need you to do over time in the sickbay. We're not sure how much longer we'll be able to keep the Doctor running for. Tuvok is going to over see moving people out of their quarters with minimal fuss. Harry, You and Chakotay can start shutting down all non essential systems at 08:00 tomorrow as Tuvok begins trying to find elsewhere for the crew to sleep. B'elanna obviously you'll want to work with Harry and the commander with the shut down from Engineering Seven will assist where needed. You can all talk to your teams and department heads as you see fit. Its going to be tough, we need to be a team to keep the moral up while we look for alternate sources of fuel. Neelix we'll be relying on you there. Ok unless there is anything else?!" she looked around her most trusted friends and colleagues. When no-one spoke she nodded her grey eyes not missing a thing. "Dismissed" As everyone rose she turned to her right

"Chakotay… everything ok with B'elanna?"

He looked thoughtful for a moment. "If not I'm not sure it would be me she turned to anymore" Though he had come to trust Tom Paris and respect the man he could not help but be a little saddened by the fact that he was no longer the one that B'elanna turned to.

"Well she seemed awfully quiet considering how much of this will rely on her team."

"We'll get through this Kathryn" the big man took her dainty hand in his a squeezed in support "as a family" he dropped her hand and exited the conference room. Kathryn only wished she could be so sure.

After his shift that day Tom decided to meet B'elanna from engineering. She had started early and even with all the work that tomorrow would take surely she could take the time to have dinner with him.

Tom entered a mad house. There were engineers running around everywhere as if the hounds of hell were on there heels, he looked around expecting to see the petit half Klingon screaming at someone and scowling at someone else, but what he found was her second Lieutenant Carrey doing that and his B'elanna sat at her desk just staring.

At what he couldn't tell but she looked lost. It made him want to wrap her up and take her away from all this. He stepped up to the doorway of her office and tapped lightly at her doorframe. "Hey you" he said softly but she looked up at him startled as though he had screamed it at her.

"Oh Tom... What are you doing here?" she looked around her a little surprised to find herself in her office.

"I thought I'd see if I could tear you away from the madness long enough to get something to eat? And maybe and early night? Going to be a long day tomorrow "the twinkle in his eye suggested neither of them would be getting an early night.

B'elanna stood up putting the padd she was trying to read back down on the desk. "Oh you know we're swamped around here getting things prepped for the shut down."

"B'elanna, Joe has everything under control. We'll go get some dinner and then get you to your bed before curfew" She took the arm he held out to her. Though sometimes she had no idea what he was saying she loved his traditional way and that he remembered to treat her like a lady.

"Let's go see what Neelix concocted before he loses the mess hall to the masses." She suddenly turned her dark eyes up to him "Where are we all going to sleep? How far will we get Tom?"

"Unless we find fuel we won't get far enough… But we'll get through it. We've got through worse. And we have each other now." He wrapped an arm around her shoulder and squeezed her tighter to him. "We can get trough anything so long as we're together"

The mess hall had been eerily quiet but that was to be expected seeing how it was the last night in quarters. Anyone not on shift was spending it in the privacy of their own space. Tom and B'elanna walked down the quieter corridor her hand dwarfed in his. Lost in their own thoughts but not alone.

"My place or yours?" the tall pilot smirked. As they turned to his front door. "Funny flyboy" she playfully swatted him in the arm. "I'm going to take a quick shower. Wash this awful day away" already stripping her clothes on the way to the bathroom he couldn't help but watch her walk away from him.

When she came out wrapped in a fluffy blue robe of his she leaned on the door frame and watched him for a little while fussing with the pillows on the bed and muttering to himself as he pottered around. He had taken of his shoes and uniform jacket. It crossed her mind that she hadn't noticed he had such cute feet before. He got glasses and a bottle of wine from a little fridge unit buy the replicator he paused still unaware of her "computer play music something jazzy from the 20th century" B'elanna knew when he sensed her behind him by the way that his shoulders tensed.

Turning to face her blue eyes locked with brown. He loved her in his clothes. She looked so cute in his fluffy gown. "Wine?" he asked bringing her a glass he has already poured. He sat on the bed. His long legs stretched out in front of him. He patted next to him. B'elanna tucked herself into his side. He head resting in his chest. He dropped a kiss on her forehead and pulled her tighter. "I love you Bella. You've had me so worried; you know I can't help if you don't tell me what's wrong."

"I know Tom. I love you. Its enough that you're here. Too know that you love me enough not to give up on me."

Tipping her head up to kiss him on the lips. Feeling an inner sigh at knowing that here together was something to be cherished. Tom changed the angle of the kiss taking it deeper and feeling it all the way to his toes. Stroking a hand down her body he thanked every known god for bringing her to his life. He mostly didn't feel worthy of her but here now at times like this he liked to show her what she meant. Taking his time to savor her. His hands and lips never leaving her for a second. "You're so beautiful" he murmured to her amongst other sweet nothings mixed in with breathing her name. He parted her robe. And trailed kisses down her torso taking time over each breast he could hear her breathing going shallow and feel her heart beat speeding up beneath his lips. His trail continued south as he tipped her onto her back. He wanted her. He seemed to have an insatiable hunger for her and one small taste made him crave more. Feeling her fingers tangle in his blonde hair Tom could feel the tension in her build as he neared her core. Taking his time he stroked his hands down her in one rough motion he took the heat of her in his mouth. Sending her over the edge. He moved swiftly back her body kissing her soundly while trying to remove his clothes she ran her hands over his body while attempting to help him rid himself of the barriers between them. He plunged into her covering her mouth with his swallowing her cry. They matched each other thrust for thrust. Feverish kisses and bites. He knew in the morning he's have rake marks down his back and a pretty big bite mark on his chest but that's what you get for falling for a Klingon. "Come with me Bella." He whispered in her ear. He felt her gather below him and they went over the last edge together. They were a sweaty tangled mess but Tom managed to toll them on the standard issue bed so she was once again tucked in against his side a small hand resting just above his heart. Pulling the covers up over them he once more places a kiss on her head ridges brushing stray hair from her face. "Sleep Bella" he felt her breathing even out and followed her into a contented sleep.

B'elanna was in a mood, only Joe Carey couldn't quite put his finger on that mood or what had caused it. He was pretty sure he knew the moods of his chief better than anyone else on the ship, and he was sure the reverse was true. Both being workaholic's no-one spent as much time together as the two engineers and after so many years stuck out in the delta quadrant they had become close. Anticipating each others thoughts and moods. It was odd then for him to feel on edge around her as he had these past few weeks, even when she was in one of her 'Klingon snits' as he had heard luetenant Paris call it, he felt comfortable around her. Though since she broke his nose they generally weren't directed at him.

Today though had started odd, though they had gotten used to her being in a better mood since her relationship began with Paris (and Joe was sure he knew of her feelings for him long before she did herself) this morning after a few days of sleep walking through the day she had been in the best of moods and it had set Joe on edge. People had noticed that there was an awkward feeling around the new couple the past few weeks and everyone else he was sure would put it down to them making up but it felt different to when they fight and make up sort of like the calm before the storm.

They were going over a report from one of the crewmen on the repairs that were taking place as the systems were being shut down. When news reached them that Paris and Kim were going on an away mission to the demon planet that seven had found that had a vast supply of deuterium. Beaming it to the ship hadn't worked. The fact that B'elanna reacted to the news by saying with little emotion "one of these days those 2 are going to get themselves killed" and went back to report had made Joe worry more about her, but he didn't know who to talk to about it without annoying B'elanna (who hated to be talked about) or making whatever it was that was bothering her worse. He'd have to think this over a bit more... Maybe Aylala will know what to do he'd talk about it over dinner with him that evening.

A little later the ship was preparing to land. They hadn't heard in engineering yet what was going on but it was the first time he'd seen genuine emotion on B'elanna's face for while. Eventually they heard that they had lost contact with Tom and Harry and the captain didn't want to risk another away team with the ship having so little power. She was taking the ship down. At least then they'd also have a chance at getting some fuel.

After the ship was grounded she ran from engineering. Fear evident on her face. 2 of the people she cared most about in the universe were missing on a demon planet. She was going to kill them when she got them back. Break every bone in there puny weak human bodies first. They had to stop getting themselves in these situations!

B'elanna caught Chakotay in the corridor on her way to the bridge "Chakotay, you're going out to look for them, aren't you?"  
Her mentor and closest friend turned to the chief engineer "That's right."

"Take me with you." She demanded in her typically Klingon way.

Face full of concern Chakotay told B'elanna no. that she was needed here on the ship though she tried to counter the equally stubborn man stood his ground. Very few people would argue with B'elanna unfortunately for her Chakotay was one of them.

"Look, I know you're concerned about Tom and Harry. We all are. I'll have them back safe and sound in no time."  
B'elanna couldn't believe what she was hearing." Don't patronize me. We both know how dangerous that environment is. They could be in serious trouble."

"You're right. I don't know what we're going to find. That's why I need cool heads." He turned from her and continued on his way walking away from her.

Still in a state of shock but now anger was beginning to boil." You think I can't control myself?" She grabbed his arm. He nodded. "I think you're too close to this."

She really couldn't believe they were having this argument. Tom needed her! "You're damn right I am. If someone you loved was missing on this planet, you would be the first one out that door, and you know it." It was only a few hours since she had woken up in his arms in his bed and now he was missing!!

He'd had enough of this he hated to pull rank on her but used his commander voice one he new she'd obey. "B'elanna, the clock is ticking. Go back to Engineering, do your job, and let me do mine."

stopping to take a second she stopped him on his track and asked for favor. "Take Seven of Nine with you."

Chakotay surprise evident in his face given Torres coolness not to mention occasional hostility toward the former Borg: "You're recommending her"

"You said you needed cool heads, didn't you? Nobody's head is cooler than hers."

Chakotay nodded in agreement then headed off again towards the transporter bay "Alright."

"And bring them back safe!"

"I will." It was the best she was going to get but she also knew that Chakotay wouldn't break a promise especially not one he made her.

B'elanna returned to Engineering and did her job. Everyone was careful when approaching the chief though who was visibly and understandably on edge. Vorik did manage to get a smile smile out of her by using on one of Toms sayings it sounded funny coming from the Vulcun. When news came that the away team were on voyager and safe. They were surprised that B'elanna remained with them in engineering making repairs even though Tom and Harry were in sickbay, but no-one including Joe was brave enough to mention it at that moment.

A while later she was called to the lab to conduct some tests with the captain when a sample that they were working on touched B'elanna the captain was about to get her to sickbay to join tom when the sample morphed into a perfect copy of her finger!! It seemed to answer a few things. The copies though didn't know they were copies! B'elanna wasn't too sure she was feeling ok after the stress of the day she didn't know if she wanted to have another of her with her memories walking around.

She finally took herself to sickbay to see her Tom... the relief that she had finally come to him was written all over his face he was getting nervous that she hadn't been by; she always came by even before they were together. Her behavior though was getting more unpredictable by the day though. He did explain though that now the 'silver blood' of the planet had sentience it would be cruel to make the other Tom with all his memories live without her. So Voyager left the planet with the fuel they needed and Tom at the helm. In his heart of hearts he wished them all well. And hoped that the copy of Tom managed to find the key to B'elanna's hurt as he felt their problems weren't over. He was losing her. While he was alive and here with her though he would fight for her.

* * *

So…??? What do you think?? Lol… more to come..


End file.
